


Nonsensical

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [44]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, Rhodey as wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “Totally mad,' he said, 'utter nonsense. But we'll do it because it's brilliant nonsense.”― Douglas Adams, The Restaurant at the End of the Universe





	Nonsensical

**Author's Note:**

> IronStrange Prompt: No Powers

Even they knew it was sheer lunacy. Two bigger egos couldn't possibly exist in the cosmos, and yet. And yet. Tony had never met anyone whose arrogance nearly equaled his own, and perhaps he had better reason for how he regarded himself. His intelligence, and well, to be honest, the sheer beauty of the man as he caught his eye from across the room nearly left him drunk when he hadn't even picked up his glass from the bar.

"Who is that?" Tony asked Rhodey who was scanning the overly crowded bar, until his eyes lit upon the man who Tony had his eye on.

"Seriously? Strange?"

"Strange? Okay, yeah - maybe, but -"

"Tones. That's Stephen Strange. He's way out of your class."

"Oh, yeah? Wanna bet?"

"Tony -" Rhodey shook his head, but sat back to watch the fireworks.

 

"I'm -" Tony began.

"I know exactly who you are," sniffed the other man as he leaned against the wall. "Tony Stark. You graduated top in your class, genius... so I understand."

"And you are -"

"Stephen, Stephen Strange."

"Alright, then, Stephen, Stephen Strange. You were the youngest ever to complete his MD/PhD in three years. That's not even human. But you have eidetic memory, not exactly cheating -"

"As do you, as I recall," snorted Strange, then fixed his gaze on Tony's dark brown eyes, and in spite of himself felt his breath catch. "Your friend at the bar -"

"Best friend. Not competition, if that's what you were curious about." Tony's voice had taken on the warm, deep tone that seemed to have the power to hypnotize and Stephen was no different than any other human being that came in contact with it, and its owner.

"My car -"

"Is just outside," Tony whispered. He shot a quick smirk in Rhodey's direction, then grabbed the neurosurgeon's hand and led him out into the night.

"This is insane."

"Ludicrous."

"Illogical -" Stephen muttered hoarsely as he pushed Tony against the wall, and kissed him hard, and sweet and -

"Damn."

"Your car or mine?"


End file.
